fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Double J: Kinesis Control
Double J: Kinesis Control is the second installment in the Double J series and the first sidescroller in the Double J series. It is a prequel to Double J RPG and shows how John and friends got their powers. The game is set to come out for the Wii in 2012. Story It's the night that comes by only every million years, the year Merlin's Comet passes by earth. The comet is named after a long-lost magical immortal magician that lived in the medieval times. He is the creator of the Elemental World, a world away from the mortal universe. John and his friends, Damian, Gineva, Michael and Joey McBoo are waiting outside to watch the comet pass by earth. They watch as the comet passes by and as it is struck by lightning the magical comet changes course and heads directly towards earth. The comet falls and lands in an abadoned ditch near Utopia City. John and his friends go check out the incident. As they near the crashed comet, they watch up at the sky as the Witch Gypsy flies away laughing. The Witch Gypsy attacked the comet and stole the magic from it to use so she can enter and take control of both the Elemental World and Mortal World. The Double J Gang goes forth on their first adventure to stop her. The comet's leftover magic creates a portal to the Elemental World and the team goes forth to stop the Witch Gypsy from taking over both universes. The heroes then begin their adventure. As the game progresses and the kids reach Witch Gypsy half-way through the game, she swoops down and attacks the heroes. She steals a piece of John's hair and flies off. John and Co. rush off to chase her once again. The heroes are going through Nekros Graves to reach the Witch Gypsy again and encounter a strange and shadowy figure. He stops the heroes and engages in a battle with them. After the battle it turns out to be a dark and sinister twin version of John created with the Witch Gypsy's dark magic. The dark figure now known as Vampire John flies off to go and warn the Witch Gypsy of the heroes pressence. The heroes chase after him and get ready for the final battle. Gameplay Double J: Kinesis Control's gameplay focuses around John and his friends using the Witch Gypsy's powers to bend multiple types of elements. Using different elements that can be found in the levels of the game, they can complete challenges and puzzles in the game. The game makes use of the Wii's motion control. The game is featured around using different strategies and upgrades to solve certain parts. (e.x. Using Pyrokinesis to melt Ice Blocks that ubstruct your path.) Other gameplay features is being able to activate other parts of the level by pushing switches, pulling levers, using keys and other things. When playing with two players, the mechanics change for this feature and one player must do something (Such as running across a wheel to shed light on pitch-black parts of the level) while the other player continues forth in level with the effects of what the other player does. When three or four people are playing, two players would do two different tasks while the other two players run across the new enviroment, just like two player but with two different things to trigger in the level rather than one. This can cause the game to be harder with more players as with more players, more things can be going on at once, such as the lights constantly turning on and off while the players slide on conveyer belts changing their pattern from time to time. Joey McBoo If the player makes too many mistakes in a level, Joey McBoo will show up to help. Unlike the Super Guide feature in most games, Joey McBoo is just like another player except is controlled as a CPU and would help fight alongside the player rather than do the level for them. The only thing that makes Joey McBoo different than the player is that he has half the health of a normal character and about three-fourths the attack power of a normal character. He can be accessed even with the max amount of playable characters, which can allow up to five characters on screen at once. Levels Every level consists of a part of the Elemental World. Each world introduces a new elemental power that the characters can take control of to beat the level. As the game progresses more stages can be unlocked in each level which can contain more elements from the other parts of the world. The confirmed levels for the game so far consist of... * Fotia Volcano (Pyro, Hydro, Cryo, Geo, Geothermo) * Nero Beach (Hydro, Cryo, Pyro, Psammo) * Pagos Palace (Cryo, Pyro, Hydro, Aero) * Fyllo Forest (Agro, Pyro, Hydro, Pepto) * Orykto Mountains (Geo, Aero, Quinte, Atmo) * Synnefo Skies (Aero, Atmo, Geo, Quinte) * Astrapi Peak (Quinte, Geo, Aero, Atmo) * Kairos Plains (Atmo, Aero, Hydro, Cryo, Quinte) * Meta Factory (Metallo, Magneto, Quinte, Pepto) Development Early Development During the start of the development for the game, many beta elements were shown that do not appear in the final game. In the first released picture for the game it was shown that Joey McBoo would ride a helicopter shaped like his head and use it to help the player cross large gaps. Another beta element that was intended to be used was the Flying Robot Head. The Flying Robot Head would be achieved to fly over gaps as well just like Joey's Helicopter. Both Joey McBoo's Helicopter and the Flying Robot Head are not used in the final product as it was replaced with Aerokinesis which can be used to glide across the sky. Also, players were shown to have an upgrade called the Firefox which would give the player the element of fire, which was obviously replaced with the Witch Gypsy's magic potions. Other transformations not shown on the beta shot were a Snowman head, a Hippie, a Statue, a Robot, a Pilot, Greek God, a Scubadiver and a Spaceman. Characters John and his friends meet a lot of new friends during the game, and even some familiar game. Playable Characters * John Jerome * Damian * Gineva * Michael Mullinax Non-Playable Characters * Joey McBoo * Herb Jerome * Merlin Villains *Witch Gypsy Enemies Power-Ups Double J: Kinesis Control has many different types of elemental's for the players to take control of by using the Witch Gypsy's stolen magic. Here is a list of the types of powers the players can master. Gallery Johnkinesis.png|John's artwork for the game. damian.png|Damian's artwork. gineva.png|Gineva's artwork. Michael.png|Michael's Artwork. Trivia Category:Games by OfficialDoubleJ Inc. Category:Double J Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:2012